Rin's Plan
by King of Anachronisms
Summary: 7 years after the Grail War, Rin is still trying to find a way to make Shiro care for himself. One day, Saber overhear's Rin mumbling to herself and proposes and idea. "Why not make him a king?" It was simply a joke. The probability of such a thing happening was the same as the probability of Shiro hating humanity. But Saber forgot one simple fact. She told RIN. Up for adoption.
1. Intro

A backstory so I dont get reviews(if any) saying that something never happened or what route this story is based on. Think of this as the Unlimited Blade

Works Route, but when Shiro beat Gilgamesh, but lost his left arm in the process. After Archer snipes Gil in the head, he gives Shiro his arm because he

accepted Shiro. This allows Shiro to keep His reality marble and it keeps Archer's arm at bay. Shiro kept the Shroud of Martin, but if he uses the arm for

abilities beyond his own it starts to take over. Shiro has been training with Saber so he is about as powerful as the stronger dead apostles and some of

the weaker ancestors. He currently travels the world with Rin and Saber and frequently stops by Fuyuki city often to visit Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

7 years after the Grail War, Rin found herself reminiscing on the past. From Archer's death to her time at the Association. She was now on a plane back to Fuyuki city to visit Sakura. However, she was not alone in her journey. Shiro and Saber were with her too. Speaking of her companions, she looked over at them. Saber to her immediate right and a sleeping Shiro further down. Saber looked back at her and noticed the strange look on Rin's face.

"What's on your mind Rin?"

It was a simple question that could have a very complicated answer.

"Shiro."

A very complicated answer.

Shiro?" She asked confused, "Did he do something?"  
"No, I'm just worried about him."  
"What's wrong?"

"He's still convinced that he has to save everyone. Even at the cost of himself. He's becoming more and more like Archer despite what we have done for him." Rin explained.

Saber couldn't disagree with this. After finding out what had happened to make Archer the way he was, she and Rin had tried their best to prevent it from happening. Unfortunately, their best so far wasn't enough and they could only hope that the process would be slow enough for them to stop it.

"If only there was a way to make him care about others and himself at the same time."

This statement made Saber think about the 4th war and its Rider. How the man was a king, but was still able to put himself on the same level as his people.

"Well, if only we could make him a king like Rider."

Now, this was a statement best described as wistful thinking. There was simply no place for kings in this day and age. However, there was one small detail that she forgot. This was also the day and age in which magic existed. Anything was possible. In the day and age of magecraft and sorcerers. She was told this by a girl who trained under Zeltrech for years. A girl that could make her thoughts into reality almost as well as Shiro can. But most importantly, she told RIN.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride home while uneventful, was tense. The trio had taken a taxi from the airport with Rin taking the front seat, leaving Saber and Shiro in the back. The uncomfortable atmosphere came from the fact that Rin was constantly hunched over and mumbling to herself, leaving Shiro and Saber to stare at her warily.

Her occasional chuckles while looking back at them didn't help much.

"Heheheheh"

Not at all actually.

Needless to say, the two in the back were relieved to finally get out of the taxi when they returned home. Unfortunately, their relief was replaced with confusion once more as Rin dashed off in the direction of her own home once the taxi had left.

"Well, that was strange. Even for her," said Shiro in a tone that clearly expressed his befuddlement.

"Indeed," Saber agreed simply, also staring at the direction that Rin had sped off to.

"Well," Shiro began,"why don't we just go inside and wait for her to finish whatever it was she ran off to do until she comes back?"

They had spent seven years with the girl and they still couldn't even begin to fathom what went on in that Rin's head.

Actually, they know exactly where to begin. Whatever benefits her in whatever situation she's in is the perfect place to start.

The thought process after that was still a mystery.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Shiro walked up to the front door to his house and opened the door, pleased to see that his home was not overridden with dust bunnies and other monstrosities of filth and the like.

Sakura saw to that.

"Shiro."

"Yes Saber?" He asked, turning around.

GRRRROOOOOWL

"When is lunch?"

-Line Break-

Meanwhile Rin was at her house, searching for something in the library. What she was looking for was only known to her.

"Found it!" She exclaimed, holding up several pieces of paper on the inside of a binder.

"Finally, now I can put these too good use."

And with that, she ran off. Dashing into the sunset cackling wildly as she went.

We can only hope that Shiro survives.

This story is now up for adoption. However I will still continue it since I want to see how far I can take this. Now, if there is anyone out there who wants to flame, I welcome you to do battle.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of metal clashing filled the air.

From above, it seemed as though two figures were blurring through the open training area, colliding every few moments.

How long this went on was unknown to even them.

All that they knew of was the clashing of metal.

The movement of their bodies.

The cutting of air.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

And this conflict ended with a simple action.

One of the figures tripped.

Over what is only known to his feet.

And with this action, his face knew of the ground.

"It's not funny." Said an indignant Shiro.

"I wasn't laughing." Said Saber as she held the back of her hand to her mouth.

"The shaking of your shoulders tells me otherwise." Shiro replied

"I cannot deny that it was mildly humorous. You tripping over air." Said a still

chuckling Saber.

It was to this scene that Rin entered the room.

"If you two are finished, I have something to show Saber."

"Oh? What do you need to show me Rin?" A perplexed Saber asked.

"Just come with me."

And with that, Rin pushed Saber into another room, leaving Shiro very confused. Getting up, Shiro went into his workshop, which had been improved over the years. Under Rin's guidance, he had mastered runes and become more adept at bounded fields. The workshop itself was bigger and now had a basement.  
Once finished, Saber looked back up at Rin and asked "How would he get people to

follow him?"

"Monarchy," Rin replied simply.

"Why would they want to follow him?"

"He can train them to be heroes like he wants to be."

"I still can't understand how we are going to pull this off without being  
hunted by the Association."

"Just trust me."

Saber didn't know what to do. If she let Rin do what she wanted, then it would  
put Shiro and themselves in danger. On the other hand, Shiro was a danger to  
himself with the path he was on. It was at this point that she realized that  
Rin would go through with her plan with or without her approval.

A resigned "Fine." passed through the air.

After all, it would be better to know what was going on and play a part in Rin's plan instead of being kept in the dark.


End file.
